


Carol of the Bells

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: "It's for charity."





	Carol of the Bells

"You're kidding, Stark." Clint was pretty sure Tony Stark was crazy on any given day but this time...

"Nope." He popped the 'p' for emphasis. "I made a promise, I expect to see it through. With your help." 

"I um." Bruce winced. "I cannot sing." 

"Then you can have a tambourine to play. Next?"

"It's for charity. I'm in," Rogers said. When Natasha glared at him, he raised his eyebrow in response. "Charity," he repeated. 

"Fine," she grumbled. "But Stark, you'd better get some more women to sing. I am not the only one dressing in an elf-getup." 

"Pepper's already volunteered." 

"More like he volunteered her," Clint whispered to Natasha. She snorted and rolled her eyes. 

"Now, JARVIS can set up the music for practice but I already have recruited the NYC student orchestra to help us out on the instrumental scene." Stark wagged his head from side to side. "I made a nice donation to them - they won't have to sell band candy for a couple of years." 

Clint tried to imagine how much band candy that might be and decided he didn't want to go there. "So...we won't be in uniform because of the," he had to stop there. "Festive clothing." 

"Gay apparel," Stark corrected - straight-faced. 

"Right." 

"And what about me?" Thor asked in that particularly bombastic way he had.

"Big guy, I figure with your dad being who he is and all, you're going to be dressed up as Santa." 

"What has that to do with it?" Clint whispered to Natasha. 

"Odin might be one of the original versions of Santa Claus," she whispered back. 

Making a silent "oh", Clint decided Natasha - and Stark - knew too much about too many things. 

"So, any questions?" Stark clapped his hands. 

"Just one, well, for now." Bruce stared at Stark. " _Carol of the Bells?_ You do know how...elaborate that score is?" 

Stark smiled. "Have faith, Bruce. Have faith."


End file.
